


The Hobbit's Hope

by BreezeBubble



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Post-Battle of Five Armies, Comic, Happy Ending, Illustrations, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezeBubble/pseuds/BreezeBubble
Summary: A black and white illustrated story, telling the tale of what happens after The Battle of the Five Armies.What would happen if Thorin survived had the Battle of the Five Armies? What would happen between him and Bilbo?No need to wonder... because Thorin DID survive and THIS is what happened afterwards...
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 28
Kudos: 216
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	The Hobbit's Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caindeludette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caindeludette/gifts).



\- THE END -

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first year in the Hobbit fandom. I recently watched all the Hobbit movies in August and I've been obsessed ever since. Actually, this is also my first time making any sort of fanfic, so I hope it's not too bad. The reason why, is because no ship has ever felt so real to me as Thorin and Bilbo does... So now, I'm dedicating my life to this ship! All I've done is read and witness other people's creations, so it does feel good to finally show others mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy your gift. It took me quite a while to make haha. Merry Christmas! 
> 
> P.S. Sorry if there's mistakes in the writing. English is not my first language.
> 
> -
> 
> After the "Even when the world is in chaos...", they are supposed to be already old. I'm not sure if I managed to show that clearly, but they are indeed an old couple. The final illustration shows them together in the afterlife, returning to their younger selves and living (sort of) happily ever after!


End file.
